1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical plugs and more particularly to electrical plugs provided with a ground post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of the prior art that this invention is directed to is the easy removal of the plug from the electrical receptacle outlet especially when the plug is the distal end of an electrical cord servicing an appliance which is not stationary but manually handled in the course of the use of an appliance such as a drill or a circular saw. For ease in making the connection between the plug and the receptacle the prongs of the plug must be easily inserted into the receptacle and also readily removable since these operations are done by hand. However, while the plug is mated to the receptacle and the appliance is in use, it is desired that the plug be not easily removable from the receptacle to prevent accidental removal thereof.